


You Keep Me Awake At Night

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crack, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: From the realm of his dreams, Noctis' fantasy has risen to finally lead him to pleasure.(This is pure crack and. I don't even know.)





	You Keep Me Awake At Night

Noctis whimpered and flinched away from the plushy touch to his hipbone. It was too much. He was so sensitive right now, every sensation seemed to drive him insane.

He opened his mouth, a single, weak _Ah!_ accentuating the roll of his hips into salvation, sparks exploding behind his closed eyes. If the others could see him now. He was a disgrace, a shame for his kingdom, his family line, for enjoying this.

It didn’t matter. This was all he wanted. Had wanted ever since they had left Insomnia. His mouth fell open.

“Caw,” whispered Kenny Crow into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
